


i don’t mind my own reflection

by MacademiaNutPie



Series: A Mask Of My Own Face [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Masks, Possesion, he kills something that’s it, idc, jas you better be grateful, just read it, kind of, minor depictions of violence, or dont, rlcraft - Freeform, this is supposed to be a sequel, wrote this in one sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacademiaNutPie/pseuds/MacademiaNutPie
Summary: [I tried but, I don't think so, maybe it was me who was fucking upI gave all I could give but, it seems like it never really was enough]
Relationships: Boffy and loneliness, None
Series: A Mask Of My Own Face [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929001
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	i don’t mind my own reflection

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you jas

Boffy stares at the ceiling.

He’s contemplating something, but he’s not entirely sure what it is. 

He sighs, rolling over in bed and sitting up. Boffy ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair, slipping a white mask over his face as soon as he got out of bed. The teen tied the red string around his head, covering his face as much as he could. He could still see, but his face was still covered. 

He sighs, immediately going for the sword that rested next to his bed and the flint and steel that was next to it. He shoved the flint and steel into his hoodie pocket, not bothering to even fix his hair. He’s alone, why would he do that? He’d been alone for what seemed like decades but was realistically maybe a couple of years. He lost track of time in specifics a long time ago, not seeing the need for him to remember that it was tuesday when he’s fighting for his life every day. 

Boffy slung the sword over his shoulder and into the baldric he had strapped over his torso a few seconds ago. He stepped out of his ‘bedroom’-it was basically just where he slept, it’s not like he saw where he lived as a home either. He hadn’t seen it as such for a long time now. He practically ran down the stairs, opening a chest next to the furnace. He kneeled down, digging in and grabbing his tools, shoving them into the leather satchel that was resting on top of the chest. He didn’t plan on spending much time at ‘home’, he never did, he’d rather be out and about, slaying whatever came across his path, striking fear into the very hearts of the creatures he considered enemies.

He stood up, shoving a piece of cold bread into his mouth as he walked over to the wooden door of his base. Boffy shoved the door open, closing it behind him afterwards and smelling the fresh morning air. He took one step out the door and he could already hear the scurrying footsteps of small animals, all fleeing from the area at just his presence. 

Boffy didn’t mind admitting that he liked that. He’d much rather be the hunter than the prey, in this cruel world it’s kill or be killed, as he liked to say. And he’d much rather be the one doing the killing. He pushed aside the urge to chase after some small animal just to watch it squirm under his blade before he ended it’s short, pathetic existence. 

He walked around the forest his base was hidden in, looking for any spare creatures that might be willing to challenge him. He yawned, covering his mouth. He was tired. Boffy never really got a good night’s sleep, but he wouldn’t let that stop him. And he definitely wouldn't let that stop him from dodging the arrow that whizzed past his arm, being shot by a skeleton hiding under a tree. 

“A skeleton? Really? Buddy…” Boffy rolled his eyes, taking out his sword and approaching the rattling bag of bones.

“You should really have learned your lesson by now.” He swung the blade clean across it’s neck, successfully ending it in one hit. “This one was your fault.”

He watched the creature’s structure crumble, almost disintegrating into nothing except a few bones. Boffy sighed and put his sword back in the baldric, bending down to pick up one of the remaining bones and twirling it around his hand as if it was merely a quill. He held it at his side as he walked further into the forest, occasionally checking his compass to make sure he was going the same direction. 

Boffy kept walking. 

He eventually came across a beach. The calm, serene sound of the waves crashing against each other was ironically not something Boffy came across often. It was usually backed by the singing of sirens, or the screeching of a sea serpent. He did see a couple creatures around the area, but none seemed to have the courage to step into the specific area he was in. 

Boffy didn’t think much of it, he sat down an appropriate distance away from the splashing waves and just looked around. Oh how he wished he wasn’t alone.

_ How he wished he could share this with someone. _

_ How he wished he could hear the loud laughter of a blonde teen next to him as they talked. _

_ He missed those moments. _

_ Not just those, but in general, Boffy just missed him. _

_ He missed Tommy. _

_ He missed the way his gestures were wild enough to sometimes accidentally hit himself in the chest. _

_ He missed the way Tommy looked at him when they had just gotten out of a sticky situation, with pride.  _

_ He missed being able to walk away from a fight with Tommy, both of them feeling like literal gods.  _

_ Boffy’s not lying, he does think that burning down entire forests and watching animals suffocate in the smoke is fun for him, but he thinks he’d enjoy it more if he wasn’t so..alone.  _

Pulling himself from his own thoughts, he got up, deciding to go and find some village to raid. Before he could straighten up though, he slipped on what felt like a shell. He landed on his back, quickly sitting up and looking at what he’d slipped on. 

It was something white.

Boffy got on his knees, crawling over to the object and digging it out of the sand. It was probably nothing, but curiosity killed the cat and Boffy would not deny that he was a curious person.

It ended up being a porcelain mask, with black string hanging from the sides, to adjust it most likely.

Engraved on it was a smile, black dot eyes almost menacing to the other.

Boffy found himself sitting on his knees, staring at it examining it carefully. He didn’t know where it came from, it was most likely something he hadn’t discovered yet. He ran his hand over his own mask, feeling the cracks on it. It was nearly identical, and his own was damaged enough. 

It wouldn’t hurt to put it on for a second, right?

He put it down for a second, setting it down on his lap as he reached behind his head, pulling his hood down and letting brown locks of hair fall out as he untied the red string that held his mask to his face. He set it down next to him, grabbing the mask in much better condition. He turned it over in his hand, pressing it against his face.

It fit.

He tied the string behind his head.

He sighed, being able to still look around with it on.

Before he could say anything else, Boffy felt a wave of nausea hit him. 

He tried to cover his mouth, but his limbs wouldn’t move, as if they were being weighed down by an invisible force.

Dark.

Cold.

He felt his vision blur.

His eyes slowly closed as he felt himself quickly slip out of consciousness, his body falling to the side and hitting the sand as he blacked out. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey look at that I ended up continuing it  
> if you wanna know more about the au message me on discord, I’m macademianutpie#5710


End file.
